


Warm Up

by NekomuraTsukiyo



Series: Christmas 2018 [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekomuraTsukiyo/pseuds/NekomuraTsukiyo
Summary: This isn't actually an ff about Christmas but it's near so:3





	Warm Up

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't actually an ff about Christmas but it's near so:3

"Can't believe it's the already the first time I spend Christmas with you guys." Felix said cheerfully, handing Hyunjin the mistletoe. The taller boy snorted, "What do you mean? What about last year's?"

"Oh, that. I mean, that time I was not yet fully convinced that I can actually stay with you guys. This year is different and I can actually enjoy myself."

"You two, stop talking about that. Christmas is supposed to be joyful and not a time for you to talk about gloomy memories," Jisung complained. 

"It's not even the second week of December," Minho pointed out. Jisung kicked him, "Still December."

"Shut it, lovebirds," Changbin interrupted nonchalantly, "Your tree ain't even half-done yet and it's nearly the evening."

"As if you hadn't kiss Lix passionately in front of us," Minho snorted, "And like I said, it's not even the second week. We still have plenty of time left. No need to rush."

"Stop procrastinating Minho," Chan came out from nowhere, "You never know if we suddenly have a tight schedule or not. I want a Christmas party."

"Fine, you win." Minho admitted defeat and continued untangling the light decorations.

"But today is a bit colder than usual," Jeongin suddenly commented, "My hands are frozen."

"True," Jisung agreed, "I just want to snuggled against my blanket with Minho h-"

"Proved my point," Changbin interupted once again and Minho rolled his eyes, "You can at least let him finish the honorifics."

"Aww, Binnie hyung, I can cuddle with you too~" Felix cooed, this time Jeongin, Minho and Seungmin sighed dramatically.

"Felix, shut up and work." Seungmin groaned.

"Seems like you guys are having fun!" Chan said, opening the door. Apparently he had just come back from the groceries with Woojin.

"No, not really. There are lovebirds everywhere and working too slowly," Jeongin complained.

"Sooner or later you will find someone, Jeonginnie," Minho winked, leaving Changbin, Hyunjin, Seungmin and Hyunjin groaning, Woojin face-palming and Chan laughing his ass off.

"Anyways, what are you guys talking about before the cheesy love stuff?" Woojin asked.

"We were saying that this year's colder than usual," Jisung replied, "We can barely move our fingers without the heater."

"Hmm," Chan hummed, "Let's call it a day and have a movie night then!"

"Hyung, I hate you least," Jeongin declared with Chan pouting, "I thought you love me."

"There is no kid who doesn't dislike their parents at least a bit, hyung," Changbin deadpanned.

"I am hurt," Chan pouted, "I guess no movies except for Woojin hyung then-"

"NOOO HYUNG, I LOVE YOU, I WANT MOVIES," Felix yelled and waved wildly, making everyone else laugh.

"Just kidding, of course I will still put up the movie."

~

"Hyung, you are hot," Jisung giggled as he snuggled closer to Minho's chest. The elder quirked an eyebrow, "Do you mean my temperature or my body?"

"Shut up for a sec, Minho hyung," Changbin said. Seungmin snorted, "As if you can talk, hyung. You literally just said Felix is warm. You are just making it PG but there's no difference."

"Seungmin, you are warm too." Hyunjin said, hugging the smaller boy more tightly.

"Wow, Seungmin hyung shut up in an instant." Jeongin giggled.

"If I were to be honest Innie is the real winner. He's cuddling with two people." Felix whined while munching on a sausage.

"Nothing beats the heater though," Chan declared.

"Guys? I just want to watch the movie." Woojin sighed, but couldn't hide the little smile on his lips.

"You guys are cheesy," Jeongin pretended to shiver. Seungmin freed his left arm to smack the youngest on his thigh.

"We really sound like a messed-up family," Jisung giggled.

 _This is going to be one of the warmest winter,_ coincidentally, the thought crossed all of their minds.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @NekomuraTsukiyo  
> Youtube: Nekomura Tsukiyo  
> Tumblr: @nekomura-tsukiyo  
> Wattpad: @NekomuraTsukiyo  
> Wtt backup account: @MoonNight912


End file.
